Tainted Love
by Forever's sun
Summary: She took something from me. So special, so important to him; But the worst part is I'll never be able to get it back. She's standing in the crowd laughing at me, because she knows. She knows our love is no longer pure, its no longer special. Its tainted.


**Title: **Tainted Love

**Summary: **She took something from me. So special, so important to him; But the worst part is I'll never be able to get it back. She's standing in the crowd laughing at me, because she knows. She knows our love is no longer pure, its no longer special. Its tainted.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tainted Love**

Her feet pounded against the tarmac as she ran through the bleachers away from the crowd. Her heart was racing at a million miles per second, as tears streamed down her face making her feel sick. This couldn't be true it had to be some sick joke, he couldn't have betrayed her this way.

She couldn't have taken the one thing that was meant to be hers, and now she'll never be able to claim it for herself.

The one thing that was important to him. If she'd been a better girlfriend then this wouldn't have happen, they'd never had broken up and he wouldn't have gone out with her. He wouldn't have led the black haired bomb shell up the stairs that night. And she wouldn't be in this situation.

If only she'd been their to stop Cody and Joe from liquoring him up. If she'd protected him like she was suppose to then none of this would have happen. And she wouldn't be running for her life, afraid to stop, afraid to look back. Because she knew what would happen if she stopped and was forced to look at herself in the mirror, she'd fall apart.

And their she was, the black haired girl. Standing in the crowed laughing at her, because she knew what she'd done and she was more than happy about it. Miley couldn't fathom what she'd ever done to the girl to make her want to hurt her so badly.

To tear her apart from limb to limb. To literally rip her heart out and throw it down on the floor with any disguard of Miley's feelings at all.

But then again could she really blame Nick, he was drunk after all. And who could possible deny the Black haired Bomb shell. She was perfect in everyway, so what was Miley compared to her? Nothing but a loser who had a shot at love and blew it.

So she ran, and she'd continue running, not stopping because she knew if she did she puke. Sweat began to form on her forehead, as she headed towards the exist of the building, passing by the other students; who were giving her strange looks. Her hands came in contact with the iron bars as she pushed down and opened the doors.

The cold November air hit her hard, the wind like ice blades against her face. She didn't have a jacket, all she was wearing was her studied cheerleading outfit. She hated the team, the only reason she'd joined the team was because of Nick, he wanted a girlfriend on the cheerleading team.

Miley willing to do anything for his love joined the team willingly even though she hated most of the girls on the team.

Demi; now Demi was a blessing. The only girl on the team that wasn't fake, that didn't see the need to bully other kids just to make themselves feel good. Yes without Demi Miley wouldn't have lasted as long as she did. But that wasn't enough for Miley not to look at the outfit without disgust; the short skirt, the top that ended right underneath her breasts.

The hideous colors red and green. Everything about what it looked like and stood for made the familiar churching sensation erupt through her body. She needed to throw up, to let everything out. And that was the only way she knew how.

She had to look beautiful, and sexy, she had to be everything he wanted from her, if she couldn't be any of those things then what would she be? Her head was spinning making her feel dizzy, but she couldn't stop, because she was running from him.

The familiar lights of the_ heights hotel _came into few. An away game, what a stupid time for everything to have fallen apart when she couldn't go home. All Miley wanted was to be in her older sisters arms, to hear her whispering in her ear that everything would be okay. To stroke her hair gently and hug her until the pain went away.

But Miley knew that nothing would make the pain, the betrayal fade. They were ever so present, taunting her, telling her that she would never be good enough for him. And they were right all of course, she would never be good enough for him, he was perfect only worthy of the black haired bomb shell that made him swoon like she used to.

The first sob left her lips as she entered the lobby, her shaking subsiding due to the heating in the hotel. But she would be alone, everyone would still be at the game, cheering and laughing away as if she wasn't their. She wasn't important just a tumbler someone who could jump in the air without fear, and land excellently without breaking any bones.

But she wasn't the captain, she wasn't even the girl all the guys would look at. No one would miss her at all, she'd go unnoticed. And that made the tears fall down hard, she wanted to scream, punch the wall and take her anger out on the room. But she couldn't because it wasn't hers, and the school would make her family pay for it, and they didn't have any money.

Miley walked down the empty hallway, pulling out her room key as she came to her door. She placed the key in the slot and walked into the door closing the door firmly behind her. And that's when she began to cry hard letting herself be herd, as she fell on the bathroom floor emptying her stomach into the porcelain toilet.

After she was done, she leaned against the titled walls not having the strength to stand up and clean herself up. And it was then that the she let the events of the night wash over her, and choking back a sob it flashed before her eyes like a distant memoire.

_Miley walked through the hotel lobby, cheer practice before the big game today having just ended. She was looking for Nick, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She needed him, wanted him. The only reason she hadn't quite the team yet is because she wanted to get back together with him._

_She'd be everything he ever wanted, if only he'd give her a second chance to fix her mistake. Because Miley was under the false impression that anything that went wrong between Nick and her was her fault. Because she either wasn't pretty enough, or skinny enough; Demi tried to get her to think other wise but she wouldn't believe her._

_It all came down her Miley's own father not ever being able to give Miley the love she needed. That's why she sought it out from Nick, and when she had it she'd do anything to keep it, be anything he wanted. And even when she'd done all that and He'd still broke her heart, instead of blaming him like any other woman would have she blamed herself._

_Because that's what her father would tell her. "You aren't worthy of my love!" he say over and over until it was imprinted into Miley's mind forever. Looking around the lobby Miley caught a glimpse of blonde hair and immediately knew who it was. _

_Cody Ryan one of Nicks best friends also on the football. Miley walked over to the football player, with little confidence, she wasn't one of those girls that went up to guys and talked to them with ease. She's only meet Nick because she'd bumped into him on her way to class. _

"_Cody?" she asked timidly_

_Cody turned around a knowing smirk on his lips and he looked Miley up and down, taking her in._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you know were Nick is?"_

_Oh Cody knew were Nick was, turning around to give Liam one of his team mates a looking. Causing the brown haired boys eyes to widen, Cody wouldn't be as horrible as to let Miley walk into a horrible situation that would tear her apart. _

_Liam walked a little closer to Liam, folding his arms across his chest leaning closer to Cody._

"_Dude don't"_

_Cody didn't take Liam's warning and turning back to Miley._

"_I know exactly were he is at the pool"_

_Miley nodded her head and walked towards the left, pressing the button she headed down to the bottom floor were the pool was. She didn't really understand why Nick was their he hated swimming when ever Miley suggested it he'd decline saying he wasn't a strong swimmer._

_The lift dinged indicating that she'd arrived at her destination. Turning around to look at the mirror in the lift, she checked her reflection sighing at what she saw. If only she could be perfect, but she wouldn't dwell on that now, she had to act happy and perky for Nick, so he would love her again._

_Getting out of the left, she walked along the fogged glass until she came to the door to the pool. Putting a smile on her face she opened the door quickly and walked into the room, and what she saw made her blood run cold. Nick was in his swimming trucks, with the Black haired bomb shell Selena Russo. _

_She was wearing a lacey white binky that didn't hide all the things a girl should want to hide. But then again she was perfect in every single way, why would she need to cover up?_

"_Nick" her voiced cracked, she was on verge of falling apart. _

_Nick and Selena jumped apart at the sudden noise turning to face the door Nick's eyes widened at the sight of his ex girl friend standing in the door way her mouth a jar, tears building in her ocean blue eyes. _

"_Shit Miley!"_

_But she didn't wait to here his next words because she sprinted towards the left and up towards her room. Once their she cried on Demi's shoulders telling her all about what she'd seen. Demi sat their and listened to Miley as she cried, she need to tell her but she didn't know how._

"_Miley I have something to tell you but I don't know how" Demi started slowly_

"_You can tell me anything Demi"_

"_Well they day before we left for the game, Nick and Selena hooked up"_

"_No that's impossible!" Miley cried_

"_I'm sorry" Demi smoothed throwing her arms around Miley to try and comfort the shaking girl._

"_But he promised he wouldn't loose it till he found the one"_

_And the realization hit her then, that Nick thought Selena was the one. And just like that her heart was shattered into pieces. _

_**2 hours later**_

_The crowed roared as the game played on the flied. Miley couldn't considerate on anything but Nick and Selena. Technically they weren't together, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt like they were._

_Turning around Miley got a glance of Selena talking to one of her friends, Miley thought her name was Taylor, next to her was David Miley's physics partner they were laughing._

_It felt as though Selena was laughing at her, because she'd taken something so special Miley, something that no matter what it could never be claimed, and she knew it._

_And that's when she turning around and began to run away. _

_But the only person that had seen her run away was Selena, but Miley never saw the worried look that crossed her features as she saw the girl flea. _

By the end of the memoire she was full on sobbing. Just then the door knocked but Miley didn't know if she could stand up, and besides it would only be Demi, and she'd seen her like this before.

"Come in it's open" she called out from the bathroom.

Miley herd footsteps walking towards the bathroom, but her mouth feel open who she saw. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom was The black haired Bomb shell

Selena.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

Soft Cell – Tainted Love

**A/N: My brand new story! My bro is out for the whole night so I got to writing and this just came to me**

**10 REVIEWS FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER**

**Peace love & Niley **


End file.
